


Dream Journal - McHanzo

by RemusSweaters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Hanzo Shimada, Sassy Hanzo, Sweet Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusSweaters/pseuds/RemusSweaters
Summary: Small McHanzo one-shot written from the prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP ruining person B’s dream journal.





	

Hanzo sat with his back leaning against the rickety bunk that McCree was sleeping in. He didn’t understand how McCree, or any of the other overwatch agents slept in those bunks. He supposed they were used to it by now. The elder Shimada brother, being new to overwatch, had yet to adjust to the living conditions at Watch point Gibraltar and he wasn’t sure he ever would. Even on the missions and such Hanzo had in the past, he’d had better, less cramped, sleeping arrangements than that of the Overwatch team. 

Returning his focus back to the task on hand, Hanzo tightened the grip on his pen, returning to writing. He preferred pen and paper to the handset that Winston had given him. Especially for this. He recorded the events of his dream, writing in first person of what had occurred; him and Genji, as children, as brothers, playing outside amongst the cherry blossom trees and golden maples in Hanamura. He couldn’t place whether it was just a dream or a memory also. But it was a nice change from his usual nightmares.

“Watcha doing awake sweetheart?” McCree mumbled groggily, resting his chin on Hanzo’s head as he knelt on the miserable excuse for a bed. Hanzo turned the page over to a blank one, hiding his writing from the Cowboy.   
“None of your concern.” He said in his stoic voice. McCree tutted.   
“Come on. Don’t ya trust me? It’s not a diary is it?”  
“Tawamureru. No.” Hanzo muttered, putting the note book and pen away. McCree pouted but didn’t push it.   
“Come back to bed sweetheart.” He purred in Hanzo’s ear, placing his hands on the archer’s sturdy shoulders and massaging them lightly. Hanzo turned around and looked up at the gunslinger.   
“You need to shave.” He noted, standing up and nudging McCree over tiredly. He made room for the archer, though the bunk was very small, and he joined him in bed. McCree wrapped his arms around him happily, pressing a soft kiss to his temple tiredly. After a while of lying in bed in comfortable silence, slowly drifting to sleep, Hanzo mumbled “Dream journal.”   
“Hm?”  
“I was writing in my dream journal.”   
“Ah… Was it a nice dream?” McCree asked, his voice groggy with fatigue.   
“Indeed.”  
“Was I in it then?”  
“Tawamureru. Fool. No.” Hanzo chided him affectionately.  
McCree pouted. “Can’t have been that good then…” Hanzo ruffled his hair, earning a light slap from gunslinger. They both grinned.   
“Good night Sweetheart.”  
“Oyasumi, watashi no baka.” Goodnight my fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese translations:   
> Oyasumi, watashi no baka = Goodnight my fool  
> Tawamureru = Fool


End file.
